Lloyd: The new abyssion
by akatsuki naruto
Summary: Lloyd decides to use the powerful Nebilim, but at what cost? and how badly does this choice affect his life. Will he overcome ther darkness or continue to fall. Note: Changed the location of devils arms lets just say they were all found in renegades bas
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Lloyd and the group, were barely surviving the fight against Mithos, one slash after another, Lloyd could feel the warm blood dripping along his sides, though Mithos was not unscathed by his own blades, the dark blades, Nebilim. It gave him power he never felt before, the power to save the chosen and protect her. He enjoyed its power as it slowly deteriorated his body in this, the final battle. Parts of his body changing color matching similar patterns to Abyssion's skin.

Of course No one could notice this change under his clothes, though his change in attire may have been the most noticeable. No longer in his familiar red clad outfit. Instead he was dressed in black garments, a top which cover his chest, and showed its nicely toned shape, with a scarf that flowed almost freely around his neck, and a pair of black pants which seemed to fit rather snugly on the upper part of his pants. They just began as little changes no one had noticed, after all who wouldn't want to change out of a set of wet clothes. No one saw it coming. No one saw the changes.

But they should have… they should have seen it coming, his final strike was the signal, once the evil sword punctured Mithos' heart delivering the final blow it began to suck out his energy. His smile was no longer friendly. But crazed for destruction.

He turned his head and smiled. Getting his blades ready for another bloodbath…

Now this one they saw coming.

_________________________

Yeay do you love the suspense?

anyway have no worries this is just a flashforward of what will ahppen

and sorry for not uploading anythign in like what? 3 years XD


	2. Chapter 2: Contract

There it was the tower of salvation. The final destination and the symbol of their prosperity. Lloyd couldn't help but stare at the tower that lay before him and the Chosen. It was nothing special by itself, the design was very laidback. It was everything it symbolised, all of its inner meaning. Though soon that meaning would be easily twisted into a reality no one wanted to admit. A fallen hero, the great Mithos. Once they arrived in the city of Hima all they had left to do was wait for the dragon keeper to ready the dragons. He wanted to talk to Collette last because that would be the most painful conversation. He started, with Sheena, then Genis, Raine. All of them had no information that stuck out of his minds. Kratos however was a different story. "If relying on the power of the Chosen at the most crucial time is what it means to protect her. Then the meaning of the word protect must have changed significantly from my understanding. And now the Chosen is trying to change everything by sacrificing herself." He couldn't shake those words off of his minds. He wanted to protect the Chosen but it was the power of the chosen that was protecting everyone, couldn't they just protect each other?

"Hey Collette we've journeyed so far isn't it great!" Lloyd said somewhat desperate to bring an end to the long silence that was following him ever since his conversation with Kratos, his words still rang in his head like an echo, but at this moment Collette was more important especially since she lost her voice at the seal. She made many sacrifices but Lloyd thought they were unjust punishments. Taking away her humanity, bit by bit. He didn't like it but he needed to save the people of Sylvarant. Since she couldn't actually speak she began to write in Lloyd's hand, it was difficult to read but he made the effort. "Yeah it is great, but the truth is I'm a little scared. But when I think of my soul spreading out to fill the needs of the entire world I feel ok."

"Hmmm I guess that's true he replied" Lloyd replied. "But you know no matter what ill always protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. So you have nothing to worry about." Collette gave an appreciative nod in return. "Anyway let's head to the inn its getting really cold. Oh that's right you can't feel anything I'm sorry."

Lloyd tried his best to sleep but to no avail. He could only think of Collette and how she would be after tomorrow, after the world was regenerated. He was relieved to see the break of dawn, but surprised to see someone was already moving outside. "Kratos, what's he doing up" He thought to himself. He slowly crept outside following him, to see him talking to Noishe. Lloyd didn't want to disturb him but shouted immediately once he saw an assassin appear and ready himself to kill Kratos. "KRATOS LOOK OUT!" It was just in the nick of time, Kratos swung his sword injuring the assassin.

"Lloyd thank you."

"Uhh no problem but who was that?"

"It's none of your concern. Oh and Lloyd."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Don't die" He said stubbornly as he walked off.

_What the heck was up with that telling me not to die? How can he expect me not to worry after something like THAT._ However before he could ponder about it any further, he already heard the voices of his companions waking up form their slumber. They were going to go very soon, he couldn't let this distract him. _Dammit Kratos is always better than ME he's cooler then me, fights better than me; he just seems to be mister almighty around here. _

"Lloyd is something wrong?" Genis asked hesitantly.

"Sorry Genis it's nothing." Lloyd answered. "Besides right now we have to get to the Tower of Salvation."

It didn't take long before the whole group arrived at the dragon Tamers domain and to their surprise, they were already setup. Kratos volunteered to go with Collette and after a long debate Lloyd finally went with the professor hoping that it didn't anger Sheena or Genis. One thing Lloyd liked about Raine was that she often could tell when someone didn't want to talk. Most of the time it was a good thing but sometimes, she wouldn't push something out. She could probably figure it out without even asking you directly. Some how along the way Sheena and Genis made it a race and they got there way before Lloyd and Raine did. By the time they entered they were already almost inside the tower.

"Hey what took you so long you group of slowpokes?" Sheena was way too eager to say that line. Genis and Sheena probably planned this out while they were getting a clear head start.

"I didn't even know dragons could go that fast!" Genis, jumped up and down as he said it.

"You should have figured that out before you got on and honestly you could've got hurt that going that fast." Raine approached Genis Lloyd's guess was to discipline him. However, before she had the chance he decided to interrupt.

"Umm no offence but shouldn't we be helping Collette and Kratos?" Lloyd said instinctively.

"Sigh I suppose you're right"

Just as they entered they saw Remiel and Collette beneath him already at the altar. Humph at least there was no boss this time.

"Now chosen complete the ceremony of world regeneration, by doing so you will complete the final sacrifice of your human existence, your heart and your memory." Remiel summoned a circle beneath him where the Chosen continued to pray.

"No Collette you can't be serious! If you sacrifice yourself, your friends and your family and well we'll all be sad it's the same as sacrificing all of us!" But it was too late he already saw the circle beginning to envelop Collette in a white light. "Dammit! Remiel is there really no other way Collette's your daughter surely you don't want her to die either."

"Ha my daughter don't make me laugh, you just started calling me her father on your own." Without even taking a moment to think Lloyd rushed up to Collette, just wanting to see her one more time, feel her one more time, and hear her one more time. At first he thought he was hallucinating from his desperation to hear her voice, but it was indeed real more real then he ever could've hoped for. _Lloyd I'm sorry I realized what was going on._

"Wait if you knew what was going on then why?" _You can hear my voice. I'm so happy I'll be able to say good bye to you in the end._

"Collette I couldn't protect you in the end, I couldn't do it, I promised I wouldn't make another mistake, I thought I was strong enough. But it looks like I was wrong again." _No thank you Lloyd. It's thanks to you that I was able to live these sixteen years to the fullest… It looks like it's time._

"Collette Nooooooooo!" Just as she finished her transformation, he heard Remiel's laugh in the background. He finally understood, the other world Tethe'alla the church of Martel.

"Remiel you bastard! There is no goddess Martel is there? It's all just one big lie!" Lloyd was no longer being patient with him, he wanted answers and now he was letting his anger cloud his judgment. Remiel's smile only widened with his last accusation.

"I have no further need of you be gone!" That was it another battle. Lloyd managed to take out his sword just in time to block an attack from Remiel's left arm and Genis immediately started to cast eruption as Raine was preparing a healing spell. Lloyds bet was first aid, Sheena was getting up the stairs as fast as she could. Lloyd would only have to last a couple of more hits before she arrived. But before Sheena could attack Remiel teleported right behind Raine and Genis and interrupted their spells. By the time Lloyd and Sheena got there they already sustained a lot of damage. Thankfully Sheena managed to knock him down with a pyre seal at the same time that Genis casted eruption and once Remiel landed on the ground Lloyd took the opportunity to deliver the final blow as Kratos entered the scene.

"Dammit. How could I an angel loose to a group of inferior beings? Lord Kratos have pity on me lend me your aid." Remiel pleaded.

"Have you forgotten Remiel I too was once of the inferior race, a human. Does the ultimate being seek help form that which he despises the most?"

The entire group froze in place listening to Kratos' words, not only did he reveal himself to be a traitor. But he was also so cold that he let one of his colleagues die. Lloyd wasn't sure how much more he could take. He needed to stop this insanity. "Kratos! What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to take the Chosen's body to Derris Kharlan where she will be reborn as Martel."

"You bastard! I won't let you get away with that!" Preparing his sword for the next battle to come. He barely had any time to react before Kratos had already snuck behind Raine and attacked her almost wiping her out on the spot if it wasn't for Sheena's pyre seal. However Kratos was able to make quick recovery and easily knocked the ninja unconscious. All who were left were Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd attacked Kratos with sword rain alpha which managed to push Kratos away from Genis, who soon used his splash attack. Finally they had a bit of time to recover, but it was nowhere near enough time. Lloyd attempted begin a duel but he was launched into Genis, then into the pillar behind them. Kratos prepared to deliver the final blow; somehow Lloyd managed to put his swords up in time.

"No I won't let you win; I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"Humph, foolish sentiments" Kratos replied arrogantly, just as he broke Lloyd's twin blades Yggdrassil appeared. He was appalled by the sight which lay before him and he raised an arm to deliver the final low himself, with a spell. But before Lloyd could figure out what was going to happen everything went black.

_Lloyd wasn't sure where he was, but it definitely seemed like a dream. He was in an empty space. Nothing to accompany him but his own voice. He could feel the loneliness getting to him. Lloyd never enjoyed being alone and this was no exception, but he wasn't alone. There was a voice making its presence known, the voice sounded like hisses at first, but as it got clearer it was a voice producing sounds almost like it was speaking through a metal tube._

_Lloyd __didn't know what was going on but he knew now he couldn't trust the voice. Yet there was something about it which drew him in even more. He wanted to leave or pinch himself awake but he couldn't, he couldn't even try, he was frozen in place._

"_I can provide exactly that" It replied. "Simply the power to protect the one you truly want to protect and to defend perhaps even the world."_

_Lloyd new he had to get away after hearing that, it had to be a trap. __Nothing ever came free and Lloyd was painfully aware of that and he new there was no way this voice could be telling the truth._

"_I don't believe you. Besides I would need to rely on my own power not someone else's." Lloyd realized that he was shouting louder then he actually intended, why am I getting so worked up he thought to himself. It's only a dream and I'll wakeup soon. "Besides it doesn't matter Collette has been taken away."_

"_Oh that is quite a false statement. She is still very much alive I assure you." Lloyd could feel something himself finally giving in to the voice. He could feel its influence, whatever this darkness was at this moment it had him around its little finger. "You get help from your friends right? What's wrong with getting a little extra help from me?"_

"_I can still protect her with my own power. I don't need your help!""_

"_But how could you do it without my help? Your blades were broken. You were almost killed by Kratos, the man you trusted so very dearly. I will never leave your side, I will always be there."_

_Lloyd was at a loss for words, he could no longer think for himself. He could only constantly think about what it said and believed it.__ "No you will! You're just lying just like Kratos!" _

"If relying on the power of the Chosen at the most crucial time is what it means to protect her. Then the meaning of the word protect must have changed significantly from my understanding. And now the Chosen is trying to change everything by sacrificing herself."

"_Oh and yet you still hear his words in your head. The last thing he said to you as a friend. Tragic wouldn't you think? It's simple to protect the Chosen form now on you'll need my help." _

"_But I… I…" __He couldn't think of any more excuses to not give in. There was a long silence after that last thought and that thought was all Nebilim, the devils arm needed. Lloyd felt an evil energy hover around him, and he began to suffocate, gasping for air as it began to cover, enter and scorch his body wherever it made contact. Lloyd now new that even though he had spoken nothing verbally, his thoughts made the agreement for him. He new that soon he would be in control of a brand new power that even he was afraid to use._


End file.
